Father and Son Love
by Uchihalover99
Summary: The same plot, but I rewrite it to make it easier to read. Anyways, this story contain incest, sorta and not perfect grammar. I rated M just to be safe though.


**AN; man, when I was rewriting this, I realized I had made a lot of mistakes, so I tried to fix them. though I think it is not perfect, it's certainly better than before. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning; Grammar mistakes, incest, Sorta.**

**Paring; MinatoxNaruto**

**Naruto is not mine!**

On October 10th, a blond hair man was sitting in front of a birthing-room in Konoha hospital. His face shown how worried he was feeling at the moment. His eyes stared at the close door in front of him.

Inside the room, a red-head woman was screaming and panting as she tried to do as the doctors say. After 30 minutes, the scream was gone accept for the new sound of a new-born baby crying. Minato saw a nurse came out and told him that he could go inside to see his son and entered the room as soon as possible.

Minato saw his wife was holding a baby to her chest and smiling at him. He smiled back and walked to her, he hugged her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead as he caressing his son cheek.

"Look, Minato. Isn't he beautiful. What should we call him?" Kushina asked her husband tiredly.

"I don't know. Why don't you decide it" Minato smiled at her lovingly.

"How about Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Kushina said softly.

"Oh, Naruto. Look, daddy is over here. I can't wait to play with you when you're bigger" Minato cooed at his son.

"Did you tell Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san yet?" Kushina asked.

"No, I haven't told them that we have a son yet." Minato answered and caressed his wife's hair.

"So it seem. Well, we can take our baby to visit them after I get out of here, what do you think?" asked Kushina.

"I think that's a great idea. They'll be surprised when they see our son. Now you should get some rest, Kushina." Minato told his wife. Kushina nodded, then she gave the baby to the nurse and started to rest.

Namikaze Minato is a very successful and handsome man. At the age of 21 years old, he already owned a large company. He also married to Uzumaki Kushina, who is a beautiful model. And now they have a son name Naruto.

3 years letter, Kushina had died in a car accident. At that time, Minato felt like his world had collapsed in front of him. He was almost broken, and the only thing that kept him alive was his son, and his son words that said to him on the night of Kushina's funeral.

"Daddy, don't be sad. I will never leave you. I won't go back on my words believed it. I love you"

After that night, Naruto was the only reason he's still standing. The time has past, Minato has also grown a strong feeling for his son. Sometimes it more than just father and son love. He knew it was wrong and sick, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Naruto to be his and stay by his side forever.

Naruto has grown up to be such a beautiful kid. He is 8 now, and today his father promised to take him to the park. He waited for his father to come back home from work, so they can go to the park together. He was sitting on a sofa in the living room when he heard the door open. He pounced on his father. Minato almost knocked down by his son, but he caught himself and Naruto in time

"Oh, Naruto I miss you, too." Minato chuckled as he hold Naruto up and kiss his forehead.

"Daddy, hurry up! I want to go to the park now" Naruto said and nuzzled his head to his father's neck.

"OK, My angel. Let me change my clothe first"

He carried Naruto to his room and put Naruto down on the bed and took out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans to change into. After he changed his clothes, he came out of the bathroom, only to see Naruto jumping on his bed. When Naruto heard his father come out he tuned to his father, forgot that he was still jumping on the bed, so he slipped and fell down. He closed his eyes tightly, expected to hurt, but nothing happened. when he opened his eyes again, he saw two deep blue eyes looked at him with concern. Naruto knew then that his father has caught him.

"Naruto are you ok?" Minato asked his son.

Naruto blushed when remember that he was still in he father arms "I'm fine. Daddy".

Minato thought Naruto looked so cute when he blush like that. His heart started to beat faster than normal, and he has to resist the urge to kiss Naruto lips. He has come to term with this feeling a long time ago. He know that it was sick, but he already admitted to himself that he has fallen in love with his son, with Naruto.

"Let's go then" Minato said and carried Naruto to the car.

After they arrived at the park, Naruto pulled his father to every place and play almost every game. And when they tired, they ended up at an Ice-cream place. they bought two ice-creams and sat at a bench. Naruto was licking his ice-cream, and some of them went down his chin and his hand. Minato watched his son fascinatingly as he felt his jeans started to tighten a little. He tried to take the dirty images out of his mind until he saw Naruto licked his lips and his hand. He was brought back from his fantasy when his heard Naruto voice.

"Daddy, Are you OK, Why don't you eat your ice-cream? They're melting" Minato looked at his ice-cream and finished it so fast that he could feel his teeth numbed.

Naruto looked at his father and laughed "Hah ha, Daddy! You look like a kid than I am"

Minato started laughing with Naruto " Hah ha, I guess I am" Minato stopped laughing and his face tune a bit red when Naruto started to lick his hand "Naruto" Minato whispered.

"Your hand was full of ice-cream so I helped clean it up" Naruto told his father and pulled his blushing face away.

Minato pulled Naruto on to his laps and whispered in Naruto's ear "I love you very much, my angel".

Naruto blushed and said "I love you, too Daddy"

Minato hugged his son in his hands like that until Naruto fell asleep. People that walked across them thought that they are a perfect family, that they have a great father and son relationship, but they don't know that Minato and Naruto love each other more than just father-son relationship, and definitely more than anyone ever know. Minato would give his life to Naruto, and he would do anything for his beloved son, but he doesn't know that Naruto has the same feeling for him.

Minato and Naruto came back home at 6, Naruto still asleep in his father's arms. Minato put his son on his bed and change into his pajamas. When he returned he saw Naruto crying, he went to the bed and hold Naruto tight in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked his son.

"I had a nightmare, Daddy. Make it go away, onegai" Naruto said and climbed on to his father's lap, still crying from the nightmare.

Minato pulled Naruto closer to him if that even possible and plain a kiss on Naruto forehead as whispered in Naruto's ear "Don't worry Naruto. Daddy's here. I won't let anything happen to you. Never ever, I will always be here for you".

Naruto plaint a chaste kiss on his father's lips. Minato was taken back by surprise "Why did you do that?"

Naruto looked at his father, he felt shy and scared at the same time."My friend said when you kiss someone on the lips, it means that you love them. I'm sorry daddy I won't do it again if you don't like it."

Minato looked at his son and kissed him. He couldn't control himself anymore. Naruto looked so innocent and cute "Of cause I liked it. I love you Naruto, I wish you know how much I love you, my angel"

Naruto blushed again when he heard those words "I love you, too Daddy" he replied and fell back to sleep in his father's chest.

Minato put his son down then he laid on the bed close to Naruto, he pull him to his chest "I wish you know how much I truly love you, my love. I want you to be mine forever and no one else" Minato whispered then falling asleep with his beloved son.

Next morning Naruto woke up to see his father still asleep close to him. He lifted his head up a little to looked at his father's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and happy Naruto thought **'Of cause I know how much you love me. My love for you is the same, My beloved Daddy, my god'**.

Minato opened his eyes when he felt something on his lips, only to met with the bright blue eyes of his son. Naruto pull away when he saw his father awake. He mumbled "Sorry".

Minato chuckled a bit and pull Naruto's lips to his lips for a few seconds then pull back "It's ok".

Naruto blushed and tickled his father. Minato laughed and tickled him back until he heard Naruto's stomach growled he laughed again. Naruto saw his father laughed he blushed in embarrassment.

"Hungry? Let's go eat then" Minato said then looked at his son red face.

Naruto looked at his father and nodded, he still blushing though. Minato couldn't stop thinking how adorable Naruto is when he blush. When they came down stair they heard the door bell rang. They opened the door only to greet with the sight of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Hey brats" That was Tsunade way of greeting them.

"Don't call us that Tsunade baa-chan" Naruto told her. Jiraiya and Minato laughed at both of them who started arguing. They both always like that everytime they meet, it just their habit.

Minato invited Tsunade and Jiraiya to the living room. They all sat down on the sofa. Tsunade and Jiraiya sat next to each other on the right side of sofa, Minato sat on the middle side sofa and Naruto sat on his father's laps.

Minato stroked Naruto's hair gently and asked his uncle and aunt "What are you both doing here?".

They both looked at each other and said "We want to introduce you to our friend's daughter. She 25. She a very pretty woman and she'll a good mom for Naruto"

Minato looked at them angrily "How many times do I have to tell you I don't need another wife"

"But what about Naruto. He's only 8 years old. He still needs a mother" Tsunade said.

Minato looked at his son before he could refused again Naruto beat him to it "I don't want anyone, but my dad" Naruto shouted at them then run upstairs.

Minato glared at both of them and said "If you don't have anything else to say, please leave".

"I understand that you and Naruto still not completely heal yet, but at least go meet her this afternoon then you can decided weather or not to date her".

Minato don't want to upset them so he agree with them "OK, I'll go this afternoon, but that doesn't mean I'll date her" They both smile at him and left.

When Naruto heard his father agree he felt his chest heavy and his heart hurt. He cried and ran to his room. He locked the door. Minato ran upstairs to check on his son.

When he was at Naruto's room he knocked on the door loudly "Naru-chan, open the door".

Naruto didn't reply, he still crying in the room "Naruto. What's wrong? Open the door for daddy".

This time Naruto did reply "No, Go away" he shouted at the door.

Minato started getting more worried every seconds. However; he felt that his heart beaten faster because of Naruto possessives side of him, of cause Naruto probably just don't want to loss his father attention, but somehow Minato felt happy about this.

"My angel. Please, open up I want to see your face please, My love".

Naruto blushed and went to opened the door when he heard the words my love. Minato saw the door opened and smile, he walked in to the room and saw his angel curl in to a ball on the bed. He walked to the bed then put his on his laps and pulled his face up so he can see those beautiful face that now full of tears. Minato started to licked the tears on Naruto's each cheeks, Naruto was blushing and sobbing. Minato stared at his son's lips and kissed them passionately, he was surprise when his son small tongue licked his lower lip. After Minato came back from surprised he opened his mouth for his son. He couldn't help, but wonder where Naruto learn how to do that. If it was Kakashi he doesn't know weather he should kick his ass or thank him.

Naruto pushed his tongue inside his father month, though he didn't know what else to do. Until he felt his father tongue against his. Naruto started to dance his tongue with his father a few seconds. He moaned when Minato started to suck on his tongue. Before he knew it, his father's tongue fully inside his mouth and was exploring his mouth. They pulled back after several seconds for oxygen. When they broke the kiss,a trail of saliva was left between their parted lips, which slowly severed itself and dropped back to Naruto's plump lips.

Naruto blushed and hugged his father, he nuzzled Minato neck and mumbled "Please, Daddy Naru doesn't want daddy to go. Naru want daddy to stay with me. Onegai!".

Minato stared at his son, he never thought that Naruto would feel the same way about him.

Minato smile "Anything for you, my angel".

Naruto kissed his father again "OK. What are we gonna do today, Daddy?".

Minato looked at his son and thought "How about shopping? It's been a long time since we shop together. What do you think?" Naruto nodded.

"Great. Let's go"

Minato looked at his son and laughed he couldn't help it. Naruto could never be sad for so long.

"OK, but I need to call Jiraiya first and tell him that I can't go".

Naruto nodded again, and Minato took the phone out of his pocket and dialed Jiriaya's numbers

"Hi! I just want to tell you that I can't go this afternoon. No, not tomorrow or any other days. I don't need anyone, neither Naruto. We already have each other. Don't ever talk about this again if you still want to be my relative. I'll hang up now. Take care"

Naruto hugged his father and said "I love you Daddy"

Minato kissed Naruto forehead and said "I love you, too my love" Naruto blushed again when he heard those words.

At the mall Minato and Naruto made their way to the clothing-shops, they both bought many clothes. When they made their way to the car they saw a candy store.

Naruto gave his father his puppy dog eyes "Please, Daddy.".

Minato looked at his son, who could ever resist those puppy dog eyes "Sure, my angel".

They made their way to the store and was greeted by a woman assistant. The woman smile at them and said "Welcome. May I help you? We have lots of kind of candies. What would you like?" Her eyes never leave Minato, not to mention the look she gave him was like she wanted to eat him alive.

"OK. What do you want son?"

Naruto looked around and just wanted to buy some candies and left. He didn't like the woman much, actually he hate her, hate the way she looked at his father **"How dare she's looking at my dad like that. His mine and only mine. Crazy woman"** Thought Naruto.

"I want some chocolates and candy bars"

"Be right back, sweetie" She said and gave a smile to Minato,

Minato shivered at the smile, he just nodded then the woman went to get the candies for Naruto "Sweetie? She talks like she was my mom. I don't like her at all daddy"

Minato looked at his son face and chuckled "Ne, Naruto. Don't say that. It's not nice"

Naruto mumbled "sorry" and pouted.

Minato gaze at his son face, he really wanted to just kiss that pouted lips. They looked so kissable. Minato was about to say something when the woman came in and handed the candies.

"Here you go, sweetie. Oh he's so adorable" the woman said and pinched Naruto cheek lightly

"Thank you, Let's go Naruto" Minato said then carried Naruto to the cashier place.

When they made their way out of the store they heard the woman shout "Please, come again"

"As if" Naruto mumbled Minato just laugh at his son possessiveness.

When they arrived home Naruto took the candies out and saw a piece of paper that said: call me and phone number.

Naruto mumbled "Stupid woman. No way I'm gonna let her anywhere near my dad. His mine muhahaha"

To say that Minato was surprised by his son creepy laughing was an understanding. He never thought that his angel capable of such an evil laugh like that.

"What so funny, my angel?"

Naruto blushed and answered "Nothing daddy"

Minato looked at him curiously and saw a paper Naruto was holding "What's that paper for?"

Naruto blushed and gave the paper to his father "I think the woman from the candy store give you"

Minato took the paper then glanced at his pouting son and thought **"Is Naruto jealous? That couldn't be. He is too young to know something like that"**

"Are you going to call her?"

Minato was brought back from his thought when his heard Naruto question, so he decided to tease his son a bit. "Maybe. She seem nice"

Naruto glared at his father and cried "No, I won't let you. You're mine" he said then claimed on his father's lap and hugged him tightly like he was his life line.

Minato was shocked by Naruto outburst. He took Naruto lips in a passionate kissed. Naruto moan in the kiss he never felt anything like that before and something boil in his stomach. They broke the kiss for the air Minato looked at his son flushed face and whispered in Naruto's ear "Yours. I'm all yours"

Naruto blushed even more then said "I love you, Daddy. And only you"

Minato grinned "I love you, too. My love"

Naruto blushed again when he heard those words. Minato noticed his son face then continued "Looked like you really like those words ne, my love"

Naruto just nodded his head lightly then nuzzled Minato's neck. They cuddled like that for a while. Naruto started to feel sleepy. Minato could feel his son yawn around his neck " let's go to bed"

Naruto just nodded, too tired to answer. They made their way to Minato's bedroom then Minato started to put Naruto in his pajamas and laid him on the bed. He started to made his way to the bathroom to change in to his pajamas. He made his way back to the bed then laid down next to Naruto. He put both of his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer to his chest. He nuzzled Naruto's hair and smile when he heard Naruto mumble in his sleep

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you, too " Minato closed his eyes and let the sleep washed over him.


End file.
